Animal Crossing: Grimm Leaf Vol 1
by NerdyMJ
Summary: A collection of one-shots that explore the origins of the AC universe and its villagers. Only this time, there is a darker spin on things.
1. Prologue

Animal Crossing: Grimm Leaf Vol. 1

An Animal Crossing: New Leaf Fanfiction By NerdyMJ

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, or it's characters as they are the property of Nintendo.

Prologue: Fighting

Momma and Daddy are fighting. They're yelling at each other so loud I can't hear the television. Momma pushes me into my bedroom where the dog and cat are. She doesn't look up when I fall down on the floor. She just closes the door and keeps yelling at Daddy. He yells back at her.

In my room, I sit on the floor silently. Izzy and Rover are barking and meowing, chasing each other. Playfully, though. They aren't mad like the other two.

I stare down at my rug. It is made to look like a town with a long winding river that goes out into the ocean and a giant oak tree in the middle. I reach out and pull a basket of toys and blocks towards me.

I build the Town Hall next to the train station and the recycling store goes beside it. The wolf lives far away on a cliff. The penguin and sparrow live next to each other. A sheep lives next to a pond beside the recycling store. My house goes in the middle because I am the mayor.

Izzy and Rover never stop barking and meowing.

Momma and Daddy don't stop fighting.

A/N: The stories depicted in this fanfiction are based off fan theories, some of which may seem controversial or unsuitable for young readers. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


	2. 01: All Stitched Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing.

01: All Stitched Up

I stood silently at the top of the hill, the sun glinting off the steel of my toboggan. It had snowed six feet in the last two days. Then today it had finally stopped and Mother said I could play outside.

I threw the toboggan down the hill. Then I ran after it, and jumped atop of it. Then I was going fast. So fast down the hill, and past the cedar trees. The sounds of the other children screaming playfully filled my ears.

Then out of nowhere, a group of small kids appeared. Really small kids. Toddlers. I grabbed the edges of the toboggan and tried to get it swerve out of their way. It did. I had missed them. They were safe.

Then I looked up and it had begun to flip and roll down a much, much too steep hill. A hill that wasn't a hill. It was the mountain face.

Then the snow turned red.

* * *

I lay in bed silently, unable to move. My face and legs burned and ached. There were no bandages covering them. Only wet rags soaked up the blood and the slimy green that oozed out. I wasn't sure how long I'd been in bed for, watched over by Mother and the priest. Not long enough for the doctor to arrive.

The storm had come back, and I could feel the snow pounding on the walls, leaking through the floors, saturating the room. Mother said she wasn't sure when the doctor was going to arrive. She'd called the priest instead.

The priest stood over me, chanting a healing prayer in Latin.

Mother sat on the stool beside my bed, sobbing. She reached out to brush my hair away from my forehead, and that only made me hurt worse. She gasped and sobbed even harder.

Then Father came in the room. He had been down in the mines during the accident, but he was here now. He stood in the doorway with my bear. It was a ratty ol' thing by all definitions of the word. Mother had created him from the scraps and guts of the quilts she had put together to keep us warm. The bear was every winter all sewn together.

Father crossed the room to where I was and pressed the bear into my palm. I tried to beg him not to him because I didn't want the bear to get ruined by the green, but in the end, I couldn't make the words come out. Then he turned and left.

Mother bent down to kiss me, and my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

I blinked away the blinding sun, uncertain of what to do. I couldn't move. My body felt both too heavy and too light at the same time. Where was I? All I could see was the sun and the blue of the sky.

Then there was a bird unlike any other bird. He was fat and round, and his face was a whole rainbow of colors – black, white, yellow, _and_ blue. He looked down at me and began to speak with duck-like bill. "Hello," he said. "You alright there, cub – you seem to be losing your stuffin'."

I stared up at him. "Stuffin'?" I said again blankly.

The bird nodded. "Don't worry, though. We can stop that from falling out if we just get you some stitches."

I continued to stare at him. "Stitches?"

Did he mean, like, in sewing?

"Yep," the bird said, laughing. "My name is Cube, by the way. What's yours?"

I didn't know what to say. So instead, I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Stitches?"

The bird laughed. "Alright then," he said. "Stitches it is." He bent down to try and help me up. "C'mon, Stitches. My friend Sable is really good with a sewing machine. She'll stitch you up good."


End file.
